


A grave error

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Disaster strikes the team in a graveyard at midnight





	A grave error

Jack was wandering along the grassy strip ahead of them, torch light guiding him in the pitch black darkness.

'J Williams, J Williams,' he kept muttering. 'Ah, here it is,' he said pointing to the weathered headstone with his light. 'Okay, you start digging. Gwen and I will check the area for any other strange readings.'

Owen grizzled loudly as Ianto passed him the second shovel and he snatched it out of his hands.

'Why aren't you helping, and why do we have to do this in the middle of the night?'

Jack gave him a withering look. 'Because the locals get upset if you start digging up bodies during the middle of the day. Not afraid of the big spooky graveyard, are you?'

'Course not.'

'Don't worry, Ianto will protect you.'

'Now I know I'm in trouble,' Owen grumbled.

'Shut up and give us a hand,' Ianto replied, having already made a start.

Jack and Gwen left them to it, continuing their wanderings, PDAs in front of them. Gwen wouldn't have normally been bothered about wandering through a graveyard at night, but it was a particularly cold night, and there was a band of low hanging fog carpeting the ground. When their torchlight bounced off the thick vapour it gave the appearance of ghosts rising from the ground itself. She almost envied Tosh being back at the hub.

They walked around for a good hour but couldn't find signs of any other energy reading like the one that had triggered their systems earlier that afternoon.

When they returned, Owen and Ianto had almost finished digging down to the coffin in question. They'd both removed their coats and jumpers, dirty and sweaty from their labours.

'Good work. Grave diggers don't usually do it for me, but I'd be willing to make the exception for you. Hot and sweaty is a major turn on.'

'Shut up, Harkness.'

'Okay, let's see what we've got.'

Before Jack could climb down into the hole for closer inspection, Gwen had to take a few steps back to give him space. Her PDA was still beeping gently, indicating that they were near the source of the energy readings. As she stepped back however, the beeping grew more insistent. She looked down at it confused, and then turned her torchlight to the headstone she was standing next to.

'Tosh, when you did the check with the cemetery about the plot, what was the name of the deceased?'

'Joanna Williams. Died April 22nd, 2006.'

Gwen read the inscription on the headstone again.

'And do we know the cause of death?'

'Give me a sec. Car crash on the A480. Both her and her husband were killed in the accident.'

'Husband's name?'

'Jonathan Williams.'

'As in J. Williams,' Gwen said loudly, making sure they all heard it.

'We dug up the wrong grave,' Ianto stated.

Gwen flashed her torch over the adjacent headstone. The lower half of the inscription read "loving husband of Joanna".

'We dug up the wrong grave,' Gwen confirmed.

Three flashlights pointed at Jack.

'It said J. Williams. How was I to know?'

Owen thrust out his shovel in Jack's direction. 'This one's on you boss.'


End file.
